


A Dimension of Our Own

by CalicoJack11



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Choking, Cigarettes, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Drinking, Manipulation, NSFW, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Build, Slow Burn, chain smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJack11/pseuds/CalicoJack11
Summary: Shit, broh. Rick is forced to leave his dimension without his Morty. He searches for a new dimension and finds that this new Morty, isn't exacty a Morty. But maybe they're both what the other needs right now.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to my first story on here! I will update as often as possible. Any and all suggestions are appreciated. Rick's speech will be on the left, Maci's on the right.

**Rick's POV**

_I should've just -urrrp- blown my fucking brains out. Relocating to a new dimension without Morty this time? Sure there's an infinite amount of him, bu-but mine had at least a sliver of common sense catching onto him._

I rummage around in an identical garage, within an identical reality. Swapping dimensions is fine and all, but not having  _my_  Morty with me this time really fucking blows. Whatever, C-142 Morty will come home at some point and won't even know his Rick bailed on him. What a fucking dick, just dipping on his Morty. I-I mean I'm an ass, but shit, just leaving a note on your desk for him to eventually find? Grow a pair, broh.

I get to working on the busted up interdimensional goggles laying on my desk. Jeez, someone really tried to fuck these up. Didn't want someone looking at their memories. They did a shit job though.. I should have these fixed in a few days, tops. Maybe then I can find out why Rick C-142 bailed on his Morty. The front door slams, fucking finally.

_"Moooortyyyy! It's about damn time, Morty!"_

There's a young girl, about in her 20's, standing in the kitchen. She's got a few grocery bags in her hands. Thank  **FUCKING**  god, there's more than a few bottles of vodka in there. I've needed to refill for hours.

_"Oh, s-sorry. Wrong person, I expected Morty. Where the hell i-urrrp-is he anyways?"_

_"I hate to burst your bubble, but you've got the wrong dimension, not the wrong person. Morty doesn't exist in this universe."_

_"W-what the hell? What're you talking about? I specifically searched for dimensions with a Morty but no Rick. Why the hell would Rick C-142 leave a note if he was just gonna blast him before he bailed?"_

She shot me a look that could've killed a Jerry.

_"He didn't fucking blast him, dude. Morty never existed here. You want me to apologize for that?"_

Whoa, wasn't expecting a snap back. Now that I think about it, if I'd came out of the garage I would've noticed this dimension was't exactly the same. It looked as if Beth has never stepped foot in here. It wasn't necessarily dirty, just not spotless. Shoes kicked off in the corner, dishes in the sink, a basket of laundry waiting to be folded in the living room. Beth would've never let that happen. I started to become suspicious. My hand went slowly to my gun. How did she know about Morties and dimensions?

_"Where is everyone... Beth, Summer, Jerry? What the hell did he do with them?!"_

She was not phased by my presence at all. She was just putting liquor in the freezer and pulling some chicken out to thaw.

_"I think Beth is in the Philippines right now. Summer lives with her boyfriend, Ethan. And I haven't met Jerry, I have no clue where he is."_

She finishes up with her groceries and sits up on the counter. I don't fucking get it, why is she being so nonchalant about this? How does she know I'm not Rick C-142? It's like she wasn't even phased that a random Rick was chilling in her house.

_"Oh come on, dude. Get your hand off your gun. I'm 5'4, what the fuck am I gonna do to you? You can chill here for a minute if you want but calm the fuck down. I'll be more than happy to explain everything to you but like, later, maybe? I literally just walked in the door."_

I don't know what it was, but I really didn't feel like she was a threat. I don't know why, but she talked to me as if she knew me. Like she was expecting me. Fuck it. My Morty is dead anyways and I don't feel like searching for another dimension this late. I take my hand away from my gun and go to grab a bottle from the freezer to refill my flask.

_"Fuck it. I'm Rick C-137. I'll accept this as a welcome gift."_

_"I'm Maci. I have some green if you'd rather have that? I was gonna order some pizza first but I can go ahead and roll one if you want."_

I was almost thrown off. Finally, someone who speaks my language.

_"Fu-urrrp-uck yeah, sounds like a paaaarty!_

_~_

_~_

 

She was rolling a blunt and I was watching. I'd never seen someone be so precise while rolling. Like she was performing surgery.

_"You realize that I could literally build a robot that rolls blunts, and it would be built AND have a blunt rolled by the time you're done, right?"_

She looked up at me from her work. Never stopping her surgery.

_"You don't ever find solitude in taking your time on the little things?"_

It wasn't accusatory. She was actually asking. And honestly, I'd never thought of it like that.

_"Oh, uh.. I guess some things..."_

She may have taken a century, but fuck. That was the most beautifully fat blunt I'd ever seen. Not a single rip that had to be repaired. We moved to the garage and she laid back on the futon. I don't know if it was just because everyone that I at least semi cared about was fucking dead, or if she was actually screwing with my head, but watching her light that blunt was magical. I knew millennials loved bud, but she made it look so natural. Especially for her being so young. Not a cough, no red cheeks, no watery eyes. 

_"Dude.. Dude! Do you want this or not? I'll smoke it myself if you're not feeling it but I would've just packed a bowl if you didn't wanna smoke."_

_"Oh.. no! Hol-hold my flask. I fucking need this right now."_

Eventually between us passing back and forth, I found out that Beth never married Jerry just because he knocked her up. At least in this dimension I raised a daughter that had some fucking sense. They broke up somewhere along the way and Morty was never born. Beth went on to be an  _actual_  heart surgeon that travels to third world countries. Summer moved in with Ethan when she got sick of Rick C-142 not letting her come on adventures with him and Maci.

We were quiet for a little bit. Just soaking in the silence. She didn't tell me, but it seemed like her day was just as destructive as mine had been before I got here. She was just laying back with the blunt between her lips. I might be high as fuck, but I knew she was hot as shit. The blunt was just an added plus. I plucked it from her lips and traded her my flask.

_"So where's your Rick? I saw his note, why'd he dip?"_

She just turned her head to the side. The question didn't bother her as much as the first time I mentioned him. Maybe it was because she was still a little giggly, but she was smiling a bit.

_"Isn't that what Rick's do? He wanted to go, so he went. Who am I to stand in his way."_

_"Jeez, did he get you from a Lifetime movie? Tone down the drama, sweetheart. He didn't just up and leave for no reason. Wanna tell me what it was now or would you rather me find out from those interdimensional goggles? I'm a day away from fixing them."_

_"An entire day? Don't sell yourself short. Listen, I just don't want to talk about him right now. Sometime, not now though. Ask me something else."_

I put the rest of the blunt out in the ashtray and turn on the futon to face her. She was still leaned back across it with her eyes closed.

_"How'd you get here? I-If Morty doesn't exist and Beth never had more children, where did you come from?"_

_"Rick came and got me. I'll give him credit, he saved me from my birth family. They were pretty shitty. But it wasn't like he took me to raise as his own. I was his fill in Morty, since he didn't have one. Realistically, he could've got one from the Citadel. I don't know though, he just didn't."_

She'd sat up and turned toward me, sitting with her leg's crossed. It seemed like she wanted to get a lot off of her chest. 

_"I guess he was kind of my dad? I think others would describe him as that, and he wasn't half as shitty as my real dad. He gave me my vaccines since my family hadn't, let me be a teenager when I needed to be, showed me the galaxy, you get the gist. Just kinda lacked the father/daughterly connection I guess."_

_"Okay.. Bu-but how are you not the least bit concerned about a random Rick showing up just as yours bails on you? Yo-you know I could've killed you, right? Had your entire house and world to myself."_

She laughed a little. I'm not sure if it was because she found that funny or because she was a mixture of tipsy and high. But I found myself replaying that laugh in my head all night, like a song.

_"First, no, you couldn't have. Second, Rick's come and chill all the time with my Rick. Sometimes they're just passing through for a night or two. Occasionally going on an adventure with us. I just thought you came to hang, and it looks a lot like that's what you're doing."_

I couldn't have bailed on this chick. I've known her for three hours and feel like I don't even have the choice.

_"Well, sorry your Rick bailed. You know us Rick's though, we're kinda -urrrp-dicks. How long have you been here with him anyways?"_

She did the math in her head for a second. 

_"Eleven years? Since I was 10, I'm 21 now."_

My paranoid ass started to suspect she'd slipped me something. Her voice sounded like silk. What the fuck is wrong with me? Had I really not been laid in that long? This broad was young enough to be my granddaughter and here I am getting off on the way she pronounces words.

_"Jesus, I can't imagine raising a teenager. Hell, I DIDN'T raise a teenager. I was gone for the better half of Beth's childhood."_

She shrugged, almost with disappointment and gave a gave a smirk.

_"Now, you're being generous. I wouldn't say he 'raised' me. He gave me a new social security number and enrolled me in school, but he did the same thing I'm sure you did with your Morty. Incepted my teachers' dreams so I never had to go to class but still made passing grades. The less time we spent here, the more time we had to explored the multiverse."_

It was like she saw it as a burden. As if spending her youth going on adventures that other kids would kill for was a chore.

_"Oh -urrrp- nooo, tone down the excitement. You would've rather been falling asleep in math class than playing Roy at Blitz and Chips?"_

_"No, not really. He just didn't get that I had a life here, too. He didn't understand that I was a teenager at the same time. Yeah, he let me throw my fair share of ragers, taught me to play guitar.. but he didn't get that some weekends I just wanted to lay in bed for no reason. Or that going to shows and playing music just made me happy. He always scared away the people I brought home and actually had feelings for. Like he didn't want me to get close to anyone else."_

We were quiet for a minute. I could tell she thought she'd said too much.

_"Plot twist, he's the one who ended up pushing me away in the end anyways. But it's whatever."_

Damn, I thought I was a prick. Sure, I like to pretend my Morty wasn't special. But to her Rick, she actually wasn't. I decided to change the subject.

_"Well.. You wanna jam?"_

I motioned for the guitars in the corner. She laughed a bit and looked down at the clock on her phone, then took another swig. I could tell she was getting a little tipsy as her high went down.

_"Maybe tomorrow, I'm heading to bed. You're welcome to chill here for as long ask you want. But that's all you're allowed to do. -Chill- I've done nothing but go on adventures for 10 years. I just wanna hang for at least a few days. "_

She stood up, faced me and held out her hand with my flask. Holding onto it when I went to grab it.

_"Got it?"_

_"Got it, s-urrrgh-weetheart."_

I watched her wander off to bed, her shirt riding up and showing her smooth porcelain skin. I'm too drunk. I spent a few hours working on Rick's interdimentional goggles before passing out at my desk.

~

**Maci's POV**

I woke up bright and early. By "bright and early" I mean about noon. Headed off to my kickboxing class to shake off my slight hangover and try to make sense of the fact that my Rick pretty much left me for dead. I feel like I saw it coming for a while, but I guess I was hoping I'd just been overreacting. Fuck, and I was still kicking myself for opening up so much to that random Rick last night. He was probably sent by my Rick to spy on me. I hadn't even checked if he was still in the garage before I left. Hopefully the word will get around soon that my Rick took a hike and they'd stop just dropping by. I have to say, it was nice to talk to a Rick that was cool with just blowing down and bullshitting though. 

I got home and started making a sandwich for lunch. I was pretty bummed that my Rick hadn't atleast left me with a portal gun. I was getting pretty sick of actually driving everywhere. I figured I'd invite a few friends over tonight for drinking, planned on finishing this sandwich then showering and getting ready. First bite, and Rick C-137 stumbles through the garage door. I nearly choked.

_"Jesus Christ, dude! I thought you'd left by now. God, you are more than welcome to not scare the shit out of me next time."_

I could tell he was hung over, he looked like he'd seen a ghost. In fact, he  _looked_ like a ghost. He was a hell of a lot more white than his usual grey shade. He'd drank a lot more than I did last night, so I know he was definitely feeling it this morning. Especially if he fell asleep at his desk like my Rick used to.

_"Mor-urrrp-Morning. Didn't happen to make me one of those, did you?"_

I grabbed half the sandwich and slid him the plate with the other half. I wasn't feeling too hot, anyways.

_"You fall asleep at your desk?"_

_"Wow, it's almost like you were raised by an identical version of me."_

I wouldn't call them identical, but the hungover sarcastic asshole portion was definitely there.

_"I stayed up working on those goggles. I'll probably have to redo all my work though since, y'know, you got me plastered."_

_"Oh but I recall it differently, sir. I provided the weed. You're the one who kept tossing me the flask!"_

He looked up from his half of our sandwich with what was almost a smile. 

_"Yes, alcohol that YOU bought. We both know you didn't buy 3 bottles  just for me to refill my flask. Speaking of, if you knew your Rick was gone why are you stocking up on booze anyways?"_

_"I'm having some people over tonight. It's not gonna be that many, maybe 6 or 7 friends. You're welcome to stay and show us how it's done."_

I could tell he was warming up. He stood up and laughed a little. 

_"Ooohh, I don't think your liver is ready for that, sweetheart. I might hang around though. Partying with 20 year olds isn't really my forte, but what else do I have to do?"_

_"Hey now! I think you're forgetting that I was raised by a Rick. You can definitely still drink me under the table, but I've been praised at how many I can throw back before making irresponsible, life changing decisions."_

I hated to admit it, but this was cool. He was like the Rick that I'd always wished my Rick would've been. I love the science side of my life, but getting plastered because I  _enjoyed_ it was NOT something my Rick understood. He just drank to stop from killing himself.

_"Yeah, yeah. It's no-not hard to impress a bunch of 20-something year old guys, sweetie. At their age, they're popping boners the second they see you texted them back."_

I scoffed. Geez, not this. Maybe he _is_  too much like my Rick.

_"Welp, I'm gonna shower and then probaby go to the store. Make yourself at home."_

He leaned against the counter and tipped a glass of water at me. I jogged up the staires, I could tell I smelt.

 

** Rick's POV **

I woke up with a pounding headache. I  **needed** water. My mouth was a desert from the weed and dehydration. I accidentally leaned too hard against the door and busted through it. Great job, Rick. Maci was sitting there eating. Geez, she looked like she'd been up for hours. She was wearing tight workout shorts. Wait-why was she working out? God, I hate guys her age. They make chicks with a little bit of meat on their bones feel like they're morbid. They don't know what to do when they're handed a little bit of  _real_ ass.

She ran off to get ready after some small talk. Fuck, I don't want to hang out with a bunch of people half my age. Sure, hanging out with just her for a night was fine, but they can't all be like her. Maybe I'll portal out and find a dimension more similar to mine. Maybe I- **WAIT.** It hit me. 

Tiny Rick was too full of angst to handle a simple swap. I could switch into 30 year old Rick for a single night though. If Rick C-142 didn't have grandkids with a vampire teacher, then he definitely didn't put his mind in Tiny Rick and eventually hack all of his clones to tiny pieces. (It was an impulse decision, I'll admit that.) After some digging in the garage, I was fucking right as expected! I didn't want to spend too much time in a younger body though, in case I got too carried away like last time. It looked like I actually _did_ ended up fixing the goggles in my drunken stupor last night. I popped them on and skipped past Maci and Rick's blow out, what I did see looked pretty... dramatic, though. She hadn't pressed me about my Morty, so I'll give her some time for the fresh wound to heal. I skipped to a few weeks back. Let's see the build up of their fallout, atleast.

 


	2. Stone Cold Sober

**~Three Weeks Earlier**

_Rick was in his garage,_ _drinking and angrily erasing his_ _math_. _He eventually_ _sits at his desk with his_ _face buried in_ _his hands. Maci came in, she looked nice. Like she was about to go out. She was wearing jean shorts and a loose, unbuttoned flannel with an off white shirt underneath. She looked good without even trying, like she just threw on whatever she saw and it fit perfectly. Leaning against the door frame with her keys in hand._

_"Hey, I'm catching a movie with some friends. Don't stay up too late, okay?"_

_She said it as if she was trying her absolute hardest to avoid an argument. Like she was trying to say as little as she could in the shortest amount of time so that she could leave before he could question her, and she was right to do so._

_"I-I don't see why you waste your time with these guys, Maci. Which one is it tonight? That Miles punk again?"_

_"Please.. Don't start this again. We're just friends, dude."_

_"He'll never understand our life, Maci! Show him a plumbus once and he'll be out the door! Why are you even wasting time on such minimal things like Earth movies? We need to be out collecting more mega seeds, anyways! Come on, Mace!"_

_Rick jumps up and grabs her hand, then shoots a portal onto the ground. She pulls away roughly._

_"Rick, seriously! Not right now. We can go tomorrow, but tonight I have plans here."_

_Rick zaps his portal away and goes back to his math._

_"Don't bring that punk back to this house again tonight, Maci."_

_She closes the door softly behind her, obviously upset. On the other side of the door, her Rick is the same. Drinking from his flask and searching through realities on his watch._

 

Really? That's it? He left because she was fucking people  _her age?_  What a fucking dick. Did this fuck really rescue an 11 year old girl in hopes that she'd be his fucking child bride one day? I guess the two of us weren't too much alike. Maybe there's more to it than that.

Damn, it's been decades since I've been thirty. I felt great! No arthritis, no hearing loss, complete control of my bowel movements. I was already getting too comfortable in this body! Maci came downstairs, suprisingly in the same outfit she was wearing in her Rick's memory. Now I knew it wasn't just because I was stoned last night. She was genuinly. fucking. hot. Thick, wavy hair down to her shoulder blades, freckles across her nose and cheeks, and her skin looked so smooth. Her shirt rid up on her torso a bit and her flannel was hanging off one shoulder. No, this had to just be because I was in a body closer to her age now.

_"Whaaaat, dude! Why'd you do this?"_

_"Man, I-I'm gonna hang here for a minute. At least until I figure out where to go. I felt weird about blowin' down with a bunch of kids a quarter my age.”_

God damn, I hope she doesn’t think I did this for her. I didn’t, did I? She asked if I wanted to ride with her to the store for supplies, she said she’d forgotten chasers. I think what she said yesterday was getting to me, to find solitude in simple things. Feeling the sun shine on my face and it not burning my eyes, laying back with the wind blowing in my hair. She was driving a little Kia Sportage. It wasn’t new or anything, but she hugged it like it was her most prized possession. She said her Rick stole it for her and wiped the owners’ memory, like it was the nicest thing he did for her in the 10 years they were together. She said that she’d made a lot of memories in it. Which included her friends teaching her to drive, since her Rick wouldn’t. He thought it was idiotic that she’d even wanted it. 

We got to the grocery store and she picked up a few sodas and energy drinks, as well as cigarettes. With my revived sense of smell I’d actually picked up on the smoke lingering on her clothes. I poked fun at her smoking menthols while we were walking back to the car, she bumped me with her side and gave a fake angry face, then told me to fuck off. 

This is the first time I’d really started to take notice of  _all_ of her. She had a good amount of tattoos. Both of her kneecaps, one on her thigh and the entire calf and shin of the opposite leg. We sat in her car and she was packing her cigarettes on her thigh. Maybe it was because I wasn’t half dead anymore, but I noticed every little detail of  _everything._ The way her thigh jiggled while she was packing her cigarettes, the way she held the base of her steering wheel near her lap instead of the sides, even the way she drove with two feet. 

We got back to the house and she slipped off her flannel, her shoulders were perfectly freckled, too.

_”Soo.. Did your Rick get you from a family here in town? Like do you still see them around town?”_

_”No, I’m from south Tennessee. Was it the freckles?”_

She probably got this a lot. Everyone here was a smooth porcelain shade. She was still pretty pale, but her freckles made her stand out. 

_”Oh, yeah.”_

_“I used to hate them, but I’m glad now that my Rick thought it was a waste of his time to remove them. Turns out a lot of guys really get a hard on for them.”_

Oh I definitely related to those guys right now. I now remembered that 30 year old me was an even bigger perv than regular me.

I was helping her clean up before her friends arrived. She was washing dishes while I folded clothes. I’d forgotten what it was like to bend over and _actually_ be able to stand back up.

_”So... I actually fixed those interdimensional goggles last night. Miles your boyfriend?”_

She looked over her shoulder at me with a confused look, but still smiling. She laughed and pulled the drain to the sink, rinsing off her hands and drying them. She came over and sat in front of me, helping me finish up the clothes.

_”No, he's not. My Rick was convinced he was, but he isn't. What memory did you see?”_

She didn’t sound concerned that I was spying, I don’t think she really cared how her Rick had viewed her.

_”Just some argument. I think you were going to hang out with him and he got pissy. I didn’t look at whenever or whyever he left.”_

She was quiet for a bit. Matching socks with their pairs. It was past 10 o’clock when we finished. They were all hers, so I helped her bring them up to her room. She had the master since Rick only ever slept in the garage and Beth was never home. She was silent the whole time. She threw herself on her bed and let out a huge sigh. I was probably crossing lines, but I flopped down beside her. Not being creepy or anything, just resting for a second. It felt like it had been decades since I just STOPPED. Hell, it probably HAD been decades. 

_“He wanted to just go. That’s all I know. I don’t know why, but he wanted us to pack up and leave permanently. I told him I didn’t want him to go, and that I loved him as if he were my father.. And that I couldn’t go with him. He thought it was because of Miles and didn’t believe me when I said it wasn’t. We had a massive screaming match, doors got slammed, I sped away and he was gone when I came back. I saw his little note, but I’d alredy expected him to be gone when I got home.”_

This was the first time I heard a tinge of pain in her voice. It was obvious she was trying to hide that she was atleast a little hurt.

  _“What’s his beef with Miles? I-I mean, from my perspective with my Beth, I was never too happy about her choice in men. Especially when Jerry trapped her. But if you guys are just friends, why was he so paranoid?”_

She sat up immediately, raised her eyebrows and laughed.

_”Ooooh no, now I never said he had nothing to be worried about! Miles and I ARE just friends. But we are definitely a lot.. friendlier with each other than everyone else in our group. But Rick thought we were something that we aren’t. I think between us meeting so many other Ricks and Beths and whoever he just thought I would end up like most Beths. Pregnant, married and miserable.”_

Honestly, I could relate to her Rick on this one. Guys her age take every chance they can get to lock in a girl like her. Just like Jerry did with Beth. She stood up and stretched, then extended her hand with a wide smile on her face.

_”Wanna pregame?”_

_”Fuck, you know me.”_

She raced me down the stairs and told me to pick my poison, pulling out a little of everything. I chose Jim Beam and she poured herself a shot of caramel vodka. I scoffed at her. Truthfully, I was judging her a little.

_”Come on, I expected something heavier from someone who was raised by a Rick.”_

_“Hey if you wanna see a fight I’ll throw back some whiskey, but I was just trying to get happy and white girl wasted tonight!”_

I laughed and went to take my shot, but she grabbed my arm. 

_“We toast in this house.”_

_”What’re we toasting to?”_

She shrugged.

_“Getting fucked up?”_

We tapped glasses and downed our shots. I hesitated, this was the first time in ages that I felt it burn going down. Like my first shot all over again. Shortly after, a few people showed up. They didn’t knock, just came in the door like this was the usual. One was a blonde chick who was obviously already stoned, another girl with reddish purple hair, and a bearded guy with a hat on backwards. We made our way to the patio. She had a pool table, what I assumed was a beer pong set up, and a table with a few chairs. We toasted to another shot. I stuck to whiskey and she took another shot of her caramel vodka. Two other guys and another chick made their way through the back gate. She introduced them all, but I only remember Miles. Honestly, I can see why she’d be into him. They looked like they belonged together. It was weird, they didn’t flirt. They didn’t act like they were fucking. They acted exactly how she described them, as friends. 

I expected to be aggravated and annoyed at these people, instead I had one of the best nights I could remember. The drinks kept coming and her friends weren’t obnoxiously young. A bowl got passed around, I took a few hits but Maci denied it. We were playing pool, actually, I don’t even think she was playing. She was shooting, but she wasn’t making anything. But god damn, the smile on her face showed she was having fun. One thing I could’ve done without was their choice in music, but after one of her shots a song came on that lit her up. I think she said it was by Kendrick? She was singing lyrics, I didn’t know any but I still hyped her up when she was going hard. I’ve gotten wasted on dozens of planets in the multiverse, but I was feeling this way harder. I’d lost count of my shots and hers, and when she came up and put her hand on my chest while singing song lyrics, this had to be what the electric chair felt like.

My reaction time was lagging, but when one of the guys told me to find a beer pong partner I grabbed Maci’s hand without even thinking and pulled her over. I was getting wayyyy too damn brave. Even though she was fucked up, she was killing it from the getgo. I, on the other hand, not so much. But she was keeping us afloat. Thankfully Miles and the other guy were equally as fucked up and were sucking just as bad as I was. We were on our last shots. She concentrated so hard, which probably didn’t amount to shit since she was plastered. She threw her ball, it balanced on the edge of the last cup for a second and then fell out. She closed her eyes, acting way more dramatic than this actually was. It was my turn. I lined up my shot and aimed for what felt like forever. Then, it went in. Everyone. Fucking. Lost it. Including myself. Everyone screamed at the same time. I think I even crushed my fucking beer can like an ape. It happened so fast, Maci threw her arms around my neck and I grabbed her with one arm by the waist.

Then she just fucking kissed me. SHE kissed ME. This wasn’t me being an old, horny perv. Sure, she was drunk and so was I. But I swear to fucking god, in that moment I was stone cold sober. She tasted like caramel and smoke. Her lips were warm from the liquor and felt like velvet. I squeezed her hip and pulled her closer to me. We parted and she immediately pulled away and stuck up two middle fingers at the other team. Grinning ear to ear. I snapped out of it. The others hadn’t even noticed that she’d planted one on some random guy right in front of the dude that she was fucking. Except for the guy that she was fucking. The night was winding down and dude wouldn’t stop eyeing me. Somehow we all ended up in chairs in a circle, chain smoking cigarettes and cutting up. It was weird, she was sitting between me and Miles.

People dispersed. Liquor bottles and beer cans got thrown away. I ended up sprawling out on the couch while she was showing the last of them out. I heard Miles asking if he could crash here, she declined him. Saying that she wasn’t feeling great and wanted to just pass out. He left and she came and sat on the floor by the couch. Knees pulled up to her chin and looking right at me.

_”You got the spins?”_

I was laying on my stomach, I turned my head to look at her. I should’ve left when I realized there wasn’t a Morty here. I felt so fucking vulnerable. Like she was a siren and I was a fucking idiot sailor diving head first into the ocean.

_”Nope, just drunk.”_

_”Are you going to sleep here? I’m gonna pack a bowl and smoke in the garage. Just trying to wind down.”_

I couldn’t even think of sleep right now. It felt like every nerve in my body was on fire. Especially with her sitting close enough for me to smell her caramel breath. I almost could still taste her. I knew I was already thoroughly wasted, but I would’ve stumbled behind her anywhere at this point. We sat back and passed the bowl. 

_“Soo did you hate my friends?”_

_”Y’Know, I expected to. But no, I had a lot of fun. 30 year Rick’s liver isn’t nearly as seasoned as my actual liver though.”_

She laughed and put down the bowl, reaching for her pack of cigarettes and pulling her legs up onto the futon while she lit one. I was getting too impulsive. I pulled her legs across my lap and closer to me. I caught myself though. 

_“Uh, I’m sorry. It’s the alcohol. I’m really not trying to be rapey, sorry.”_

_”It’s fine! I actually prefer this. Sorry about the whole beer pong thing. Impulse control isn’t my strong suit.”_

I laughed a little too hard. It was so painfully obvious that she was raised by a version of me. I hadn’t even realized it, but I’d moved one of my hands to her knee.

_”You should be apologizing to your boyfriend, not me. I’ll never be upset about a young chick putting the moves on me, but he didn’t seem too ecstatic.”_

She shook her head ‘no’ while blowing out smoke, then handed me her cigarette. I took a long drag.

_”No, he’s not my boyfriend. And I wasn’t putting any ‘moves’ on you, dick! I get too into pong and you made the winning shot!”_

_“Yeah, yeah. You don’t need to make excuses, sweetheart.”_

I was laughing, fucking with her. We passed a few cigarettes back and forth. Her eyes were getting heavy. The sun would be coming up soon. 

_“Want me to put down the futon? You can sleep here if you want.”_

She thought about it for a second, then shook her head and got up.

_”Not tonight. Wanna do something fun this weekend?”_

_”Like what?”_

_”Yes or no’s only. It’ll be fun, promise.”_

I stood up in front of her, looking down into her hazel eyes. She had something up her sleeve, I could tell.

_”I’ll check my schedule, but I think I’m free.”_

She smiled up at me and turned for the door. 

_“You can switch back to your old body if you want. The kiss would’ve happened either way.”_

I scoffed at her and she closed the door behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More dialogue in Chapter 3! This was mainly a filler chapter!


	3. Goliath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maci drags Rick out for a day of thrills!

**Maci's POV**

Fuuuuuuuckkkkkk fuck fuck fuck! Why the FUCK did I kiss him?! Why. Why the fuuuuckk. I really need to get my shit  **the fuck** together if he's gonna be my partner in crime for a little while. Sure, he was cool. He was a lot less paranoid that my Rick, but he is still a fucking Rick. God damn it, why the fuck did he have to switch bodies. Fucking WHY. Why the fuck did I do that in front of **everyone**. God, he tasted like Jim Beam and weed. That was all me, I'll admit that. It took him a second before he started kissing me back, but he definitely kissed me back. But then he fucking pulled my legs up over his lap. I am literally sitting on the edge of my bed nearly having a panic attack at this point. I know for a fact that Miles saw, he'd been cool all night but after that he wouldn't leave me alone. He even asked if he could come upstaires. I didn't feel like him throwing the whole "what are we?" shit at me again, so I just told him I was exhausted. I am seriously not mature enough to deal with what our friends are going to perceive as a fucking love triangle. I pulled my shorts and bra off and pulled the blankets completely over my head. My heart was racing, I had the spins, and my body was on fucking fire. 

I got up to splash some water on my face and take a benadryl. I leaned over the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. My lips were red from chewing on them, I think I'd made them bleed earlier. It's a bad habit, I know. I fell asleep wishing my Rick was here to tell me I'd fucked up. At least he always knew how to fix it in the end. 

~

I woke up with the worst hangover I'd had in ages. The wind from the ceiling fan made my body hurt, my own voice made my headache even worse. Pulling my hair up into a ponytail was painful, but I needed it out of my face and off my neck. I tip toed downstairs as quietly as possible, brewed some coffee and stepped out back to smoke. It was 3 p.m. I'd slept for 10 hours. I was taking a sip of coffee when I heard the back door slam, it scared the hell out of me and made a massive tinge of pain shoot through my head. I jumped and spilled a few drops of coffee on my skin. Once again, I'd forgotten Rick was even here. I'd pulled on an oversized hoodie but not any pants. Whatever, it's fine I was in boy shorts but I pulled the hoodie down a little bit anyways and my sunglasses down over my eyes. Rick sat on the other side of the table. I really didn't even want to talk to him right now, especially after last night.

_"How you- you look rough. Hungover?"_

_"How'd you guess."_

I wasn't trying to be bitch. It came naturally before my first coffee and cigarette of the day. The hangover wasn't helping either.

_"Didn't feel like going back to your body last night?"_

_"No, not really. I kinda like not feeling dead."_

I didn't respond. I looked down at my phone, I hadn't at all since everyone got here yesterday. Everyone was blowing me the fuck up, as I expected. Miles had called me twice. Samantha, Taylor and Rebecca had a group chat going on and had already made up their minds that we'd fucked. I just put my phone on 'do not disturb' mode and tossed it down with a sigh, I think I whispered "whatever" too. 

_"... Everything okay?"_

_"Yeah, my friends just fucking live for drama and I wish they'd keep my life out of it."_

I took another big gulp and a long drag.

_"Sorry, I'm not trying to be cold. I've never been this hungover before. My entire body hurts."_

_"Yeah you were really fucked up last night. I lost count of how many shots we took. Stay here!"_

He rummaged around in his garage for like 15 minutes. Long enough for me to finish my cigarette as well as a second one. I walked back in the back door to the kitchen just as we was coming in from the garage. He just fucking grabs my arm and sticks a syringe with orange gel in it.

_"Dude! I know that was probably something to cure my hangover, but you cant just grab someone and stick a syringe in them!"_

_"Thank me later. What are we doing today?"_

I looked at him with a confused expression, then I remembered. I'd asked him if he wanted to hang out this weekend.

_"Oh, yeah. You'll see! It's not anything crazy. Just something I've wanted to do for awhile."_

_"I-I mean, how should I dress? My wardrobe isn't prepared for certain adventures, Maci."_

_"Just wear whatever, it's pretty cool outside. We'll be getting alot of wind. I'm gonna shower before we leave, you can use the shower down the hall from my room if you want to."_

_"Yeahhh, I think- I definitely threw up at some point in my sleep. I smell like shit."_

I got in the shower and just sat. Let the water just run over me for awhile. This was one of those days, where I just wanted to lay in bed and not talk to anyone. I probably sat there for 15 minutes before getting up, and that was just because the water was getting cold. Then sat on the edge of my bed in a towel staring at the wall for another 10 or so minutes, as one does during a mental breakdown. Eventually, I opted for some black leggings and a loose sweatshirt. Squirted some eye drops in my eyes and jogged down the staires, Rick was waiting for me on the couch. Still in his brown pants, but a blue short sleeved shirt this time.

_"Changing it up for once, I see."_

_"Yeah well, I had plenty of time to choose during your decade long shower."_

There it was, the dickish sarcasm.

_"My bad, I forgot it was time for my weekly existential crisis. I'll schedule it around our plans next time. You ready?"_

_"Yeah, where are we-"_

I grabbed his portal gun and before he could even react, shot a portal into the ground and grabbed his hand!

_"And awaaaaaay we go!"_

 

**Rick's POV**

I didn't even look at where she'd taken us, we came out on the other side and I immediately drew my laser gun and targeted her. She was smiling wide, didn't give a single fuck if I took her out right there.

_"What the FUCK, Maci! I thought you were cool! What are you doing?!"_

She walked up toward me and held my portal gun to my chest.

_"That is why you don't stick a girl with a random syringe, Rick."_

We were surrounded by roller coasters and games and sugary snacks. An amusement park.

_"This is where you wanted to go? Why did you want to go here, of all places?"_

_"I went when I was little, but I was too scared to ride any rides. My real family was fucking pissed that they paid for my admission and I didn't even do anyhing, they literally beat the shit out of me when we got back to the car. I'm still not excited for this, but I wanted to bring someone who wouldn't let me chicken out!"_

Just hearing that made my blood boil. I started hoping we'd run into them here, I needed to take some built up anger out on someone.

_"Well.. Okay, I've never been here. Where do we start?"_

_"They're actually only open for like two more hours. I just want to ride the biggest one. I know this sounds fucking stupid, but I just need to do this. We can do whatever you want after, but I need to do THIS first."_

We found the biggest roller coaster there. This was no Whirly Dirly but I have to admit, it was impressive. It had that thing where right when you start going down it snaps your picture and you can buy it at a kiosk. The line was ridiculous. I told her I could get us to the front, but she said that this was part of the experience. Standing in line for an hour and watching everyone in front of you come down, seeing who all decided against it last minute. 

_"So how was uhh- How was your existential crisis, by the way?"_

She laughed and sat back on one of the gaurdrails.

_"Oh, you know. Routine crisis. Always ends the same, with me staring at the wall in my towel for God know's how long. Be thinking about what you want to do after this."_

_"You wouldn't wanna take this adventure off planet, would you?"_

_"Eh.. I like going off planet, but I want to see more of the one we're on. I've lived on Earth for 21 years and have seen like 6 cities."_

_"You realize that drastically reduces our options, right?"_

_"Then we can go home, I dont give a shit. I just care about this ride right now."_

The line was moving, we were getting closer to the top. She was starting to shake a little, just the tips of her fingers and her knee.

_"Dude are you - Are you gonna have a siezure or something?"_

_"No, man! I told you, I'm fucking scared. I don't like big drops, or maybe it's heights. I don't know."_

_"What the hell, Mace. Why the hell did we come here then?"_

_"You can leave, Rick. But I'm gonna stay right here."_

We were in line for two fucking hours. All those assholes with skip the line tickets were setting us back. We were the last group to board and she hadn't talked to me in a good 45 minutes. I wasn't being myself. And I didn't know her that well, but I didn't think she was being herself either. I knew exactly where I was gonna take her.

The gate opened up for us to board and she tried sitting in one of the middle seats, I grabbed her arms and dragged her straight to the front against her will. She wanted to make me stand in line for two hours just so she could be scared, she was gonna be scared shitless then.

_"Nooo no no, Rick, I can't do this! Please, I can't!"_

_"Nope! Sorry, Mace! You said you brought me so that you couldn't chicken out, no turning back now!"_

She was fucking trembling. I was trying not to laugh, but it was honestly fucking hysterical. She stands so tall like she isn't scared of shit, but a fucking Earth roller coaster is nearly putting her into a panic attack? I know it was cruel, but I wanna see her terrified. Weak for once. The ride took off slow, climbing up the first and biggest drop. It really kept fucking going. I looked over at her and her eyes were shut hard, she was so tense.

_"Rick, I'm so fucking scared. I feel like I'm going to die."_

Now I felt like a dick.. She looked over at me and genuinely had tears in her eyes. We were there, at the very top. The cart sat there for a second. I grabbed her hand, she gripped hard and held her breath.

_"I won't let you."_

Down we went. I threw my hands up and Maci ripped the one she was holding back down. She was holding it to her chest and covering her mouth with her other hand. We got to the bottom of the drop and started going back up. She let go of me and put her face in her hands, taking a huuuuge breath. 

_"Ooooooh my goddddd, why the fuck did you let me do this!"_

_"You said- I thought you wanted to!"_

The rest of the drops weren't anywhere near as tall as the first. She smiled and laughed over them, but she was still trembling. She still was holding onto me. We rode down to the exit and our harnesses unlocked. She laid back and caught her breath, I just watched her. The ride operators let us know we were the only ones who hadn't unloaded. I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the ride. We stopped by the photo kiosk, she didn't even want to see her photo but I snagged one when the employee wasn't looking. Her face was buried in my shoulder.

_"How'd you uhhh, how'd you like it?"_

_"I did not. I would love to never do that again."_

_"You were laughing for ninety percent of the ride!"_

_"Yeah, Rick! I tried to scream and I couldn't, I had to do something!"_

_"Well, the park's closing. Any suggestions?"_

_"I told you to think about it. My adrenaline is too high now, we can't just go home."_

_"I have an idea, but if you aren't up for heights right now we can go somewhere else."_

She cut her eyes at me, suspiciously.

_"Fuck it, I'm ready to die anyways. Let's go."_

Okay, you guys are gonna think I'm a fucking pussy for what I did next. And I do not give a single fuck, because it fucking  _worked._


	4. Lights

I shot a portal in front of us and held out my hand. We stepped through, and we were at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Over looking Paris at what was about 2 a.m. their time, the city was alive. There was no one else up there, since the tower was closed at this time. All she could do was just drop. Not like the whole soap opera, fainting, whatever. She sat down and covered her face for a second and then just looked out. I sat down next to her. I've been to a dozen different versions of the Eiffel Tower, you see one and you've seen them all. But to her, this was the most amazing place she'd ever been. She'd been everywhere that I'd taken MY Morty to, which were a hell of a lot cooler than this, and she still looked over at me with tears in her eyes.

_"Why are you doing this for me?"_

_"What are yo- You don't like it?"_

_"No no! I love it, thank you. But why? Why didn't you leave when you realized there wasn't a Morty here?"_

_"I don't know, Maci. Yeah, I'm a Rick. I'm an asshole. But I cared about my Morty! I just don't feel like replacing him yet, I guess."_

_"Do you not think this is a waste of time? I mean, you could be going to space raves, exploring the galaxy right now. Why are you spending your time letting me drag you around?"_

_"What kind of fucking question is that, Maci?! My bad, I just thought you'd like it. You want me to leave?"_

I mean, how the hell was I even supposed to answer that? It was a legit question. In fact, it was the only question I'd asked myself since I got here. Why wasn't I leaving? I'd been go-go-going for my entire life. It felt nice to slow down for awhile. She leaned her head onto me and turned to look back out to the city.

_"No, I'm sorry. I don't want you to leave yet. I'm not used to this."_

_"Listen, I like hanging out here. Maybe we should, like, get to know each other? I me-I mean, all we've done for two days is drink, smoke and talk about your Rick. I'm down for exploring the multiverse with you, but if we're chilling on earth for a while we might as well find out who we're living with?"_

_"...Right now?"_

_"What better place than the fucking Eiffel Tower, Maci!"_

_"I want good, gritty questions. None of the basic shit. My favorite color is peach, animals are wolves, music is punk and movies are horror."_

_"I think I can swing that, I'll uhh- I'll ease in though. What's the most pain you've ever caused someone on purpose?"_

She knew, instantly. Without even thinking about it.

_"God, I'm a piece of shit."_

_"Come on, I'm sure I've done-"_

_"I had Rick kill my birth father. That's the end of that question. Only rule for this game, I don't want any questions about my life before Rick."_

_"Jesus Christ, okay. Why didn't you have him wipe your memory?"_

_"This counts as a question. Because it would've changed who I was overall. I'd be just like Beth if he did that."_

_"Makes sense, I guess. Two part question, best and worst day of your life?"_

_"Best, Rick and I had been getting into it all week and we had a big blow out at the end of it. I just had to go away for awhile. Two of my friends and I drove down to the Grand Canyon and back packed for a few days with a couple of bags of shrooms. I relive that week in my head all the time. Worst, I had to go to court against this guy I had been fucking with. I broke it off and he didn't take it well, got a little physical with me. We had to reschedule the hearing like three times because he never had his shit together. The judge ruled in my favor. But after the ruling, he pretty much announced that he only deemed him guilty because legally, he was. But if this had been a moral hearing, he would've sentanced me for fucking with a married man. It just pissed me off, embarrassed me. He was only married because his wife refused to sign their divorce papers. He didn't know shit about the situation and was being a dick just because he thought I was a homewrecker or something."_

_"Want me to have Krombopulos Michael kill them both? He could probably fit them both in tonight?"_

_"I'm flattered, but no. I can't just kill every person that pisses me off."_

_"You're wrong- but okay. _Who in your life makes you the angriest, besides your Rick?"__

_"Fucking Miles. Him being a bitch about us not dating made me even angrier than Rick assuming we were."_

_"Why are you fucking him then? And no, this doesn't count as a question."_

_"I haven't since Rick left. Miles has an extremely short temper, so whenever Rick or the world or whatever would get me wound up and pissed, I'd go make Miles mad on purpose and we'd just hate fuck the hell out of each other. It was awesome. But then he started like asking me to not see other people, and started trying to like introduce me as his girlfriend. So I've backed off."_

_"Did he take your virginity?"_

_"Virginity is a made up societal concept, Rick."_

_"You know exactly what I mean."_

I accidentally said it with such gruff, she looked up at me with doey eyes. I was getting caught up, the thought of her begging to be hate fucked had me growing. I reached into her bag and grabbed us both a cigarette, I needed to slow down.

_"No, he didn't. Sixteen more questions."_

_"What do you hate most about yourself?"_

_"My anxiety. I can usually hide it pretty well if I'm around people, but sometimes I just wake up in an attack and I stay like that all day. One day I woke up feeling so fucking anxious, and I couldn't keep my hair out of my face. I went and had it all cut off on impulse. I've been like that all day because everyone thinks we fucked last night since I didn't text anyone back."_

_"Who cares if they think we fucked? Tell them we did to get Miles off your back."_

_"I might. Next question?"_

Chain smoking cigarettes with her was my favorite thing to do lately. I wanted to catch her off gaurd, though.

_"Did you ever fuck your Rick?"_

_"What?? No, what the hell?"_

_"Scratch that, did you ever fuck **ANY** Rick?"_

_"Yeah, right. With my Rick around? Not happening. One or two came around that I defintely would've. But no."_

_"Are you- You're serious? You would've fucked a guy triple your age?"_

She turned to face me, cheeks red from slight embarrassment. She crossed her legs with her hands in her lap.

_"I know where this is going. Let's just get this over with. Hell yes I would've, Rick's are so fucking angry at the world. It would've been awesome. When do I get to ask you questions?"_

_"When I'm fucking finished with you. Are you this testy in bed, too? Or do you do as your told?"_

All of a sudden she couldn't sit still, she kept having to adjust her seating.

_"It depends who I'm with. I'm sure I'd push my limits with a Rick."_

_"Not for long.. Who fucked you best?"_

_"This chick I dated in high school. She would beat the hell out of me, and I hated it. But I would beg her for more. I honestly hated the sex, but god damn, I loved when she'd use me. She'd get me so fucking close, then have me make her cum. She never once let me finish."_

Jesus Christ, I was aching. She might as well have been drooling, her breathing was heavy.

_"What puts you over the edge? You're so close to cumming, but just can't get there. What makes it happen?"_

_"Either talking or choking. Most people don't know how hard to choke, though."_

_"How hard?"_

_"I'm not fond of blacking out. You have six more questions."_

I pulled her legs over mine, closer to my lap. She was still facing me. I lifted a hand up to her throat, running my fingers over her skin and squeezing softly. She bit her lip to hide a small moan.

_"Don't hide your sounds. You'll answer as many questions as I ask, understand?"_

She nodded her head gently. I slid my hands down to rest on her thighs, she was leaning back on her palms.

_"Tell me your biggest kinks."_

_"Punishment, praise, dominance."_

_"Fetishes?"_

She didn't answer. Her jaw clinched slightly and she raised an eyebrow. I slid by hands up her hips to the waistband of her leggings.

_"Now, Maci."_

_"Fucking kill me. Daddy fetish and my ass played with."_

I saw that one coming. You don't drink caramel vodka and  _not_ have a daddy fetish.

_"Good to know. How wet are you?"_

_"Why are you so sure that I am?"_

There it is. I expected her to be a bratty submissive.

_"Oh are you- Are you not? You're not even completely on my lap and I can feel your warmth. How about I check?"_

She didn't respond. I slipped my fingers under her waistband, she didn't resist in the slightest. She even leaned back a little further to give me easier access. I used my free hand to pull her closer to me, nearly on my lap.

_"You really have that low self esteem, you're gonna let an old fuck that you've known for three days grope you?"_

_"I think you're forgetting what body you're in. We've been over this, but I'll repeat it for you, yes."_

My hand went back to her throat, squeezing harder. My fingers found their way to her swollen clit. Not rubbing, just resting on it. Barely putting pressure on it. Enough for her to lean her forhead against mine and go weak.

_"This is where the attitude ends, Maci. Just a few more questions. What do you want, right now."_

It was more of a demand than a question. I wanted to hear her voice quivering.

"More, please. Please?"

_"Take it."_

She shifted herself onto my lap, her lips centimeters from mine. She was grinding slowly against my hand and breathing hard into my mouth. She couldn't quite get as far down as she wanted.

_"Beg for it, sweetheart. How bad do you want it?"_

_"Please, please finger fuck me? I need it.."_

_"Oh you need it, baby?"_

_"Mhmm. Please, daddy?"_

Fuuckk, I could've came right in my fucking pants. She looked so fucking cute with my hand on her throat. Her lips were red from chewing on them. I slid two of my fingers deep inside her, kissing her hard before she could let out a single sound. She held my face and slid a hand into my hair, she kissed me rough. Uncoordinated and hot. I curled my fingers up in her tight little hole. She gripped my hair and broke our kiss, moaning 'fuck' over and over. 

_"Are you ready to behave now, little girl?"_

_"Yes, Daddy, yesss. I promise."_

I slowed down, fingering her slow and deep. I slid my hand from her throat to the back of her neck and pulled it toward my lips, kissing and sucking on the spot just below her ear. She was grinding her clit against my palm.

_"Fucking shit, Maci. I want my cock down your throat."_

She planted little, lust filled kisses on my lips while riding my palm.

_"Can I have it please? I want to taste you, Rick."_

God fucking damn it. She talked so sweet. She was a different person, so soft. So willing to please me.

_"Get on your fucking knees, baby."_

She did, and with a smile on her face. She would've done anything I told her to. I stood in front of her as she unbuckled my pants. God, she bit my cock gently through my underwear and looked up. I would've done fucking  _anything_ for her in that moment. She pulled my cock out and lapped at my swollen head. Sucking on it slowly. I wrapped my hand up on her hair. 

_"Open your mouth for Daddy, sweetheart."_

My voice was low and demanding, she did as she was told. She stuck out her tongue and I slowly slid my cock down her throat. I knew she'd be good at this. She swallowed it down to the base and wrapped her lips around it. Sucking as I fucked her face and drooling down onto my balls. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes from taking my cock so well. She was so good, so fucking good.

_"Yes, baby... Take it, fuck.."_

She grabbed the base and stroked while she took it. I was losing my control over her. She knew how to work me over.

_"I'm gonna cum, Maci. You're gonna swallow all of Daddy's cum."_

She moaned around my shaft ad shook her head 'yes'. She focused on my head while she stroked my shaft, bringing one hand up to massage my balls. I grabbed her hair and pushed my cock down her throat, cumming hard. She swallowed every drop. Holding eye contact with me the whole time. I let out a huge sigh and a single tear fell down her cheek from holding her breath. I pulled out of her throat and drool fell down her mouth and chin. Her cheeks and lips were red. I grabbed her chin, leaned down and kissed her. Not like before, and not like the other night. I can't even explain it. It was just nice.

I buckled up and she lit a cigarette. I sat beside her and she passed it to me. We were quiet for awhile.

_"So is it my turn to ask questions now?"_

_"Shoot."_

_"Are things gonna be weird now?"_

_"What are you- No. Why would they?"_

_"I mean, I like just hanging out. I like smoking and drinking with you. I don't want things like that to change just because I want your hand around my throat too."_

_"Don't get me started again, you nearly sucked the skin off my dick already."_

I pulled her in and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Something about looking into a chick's eyes while she sucks you dry, turns me into a softy.

_"Can we go home, Rick?"_


	5. Baby Powder Soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting some insight into Maci's life!  
> Sorry for dropping off for a few days, guys! I'm a fucking idiot and accidentally deleted the entire chapter so I had to start all over. ((:

I shot the portal between our laps and we fell down on her bed. She bounced up immediately and pulled her shirt off, standing in front of her dresser. She didn't dress like she was planning to get fucked, she was wearing a slightly too small, unpadded sports bra. Her tits were just barely spilling over the edge. Not enough to show her nipples, just enough for me to imagine my cum on them. She grabbed a pair of loose shorts and turned toward me, sitting them on the bed. Our eyes met, she slid her fingers down her hips and into the lip of her tights. Sliding them down so that they wouldn't turn inside out. Jesus Christ, I needed to taste her. I reached out for her hip, she pulled away and went for her shorts that were lying beside me. I snatched them up before she could reach them.

_"Turn around for me, little girl."_

I was completely expecting her to do as I said. I was wrong. She grabbed her shorts away and pulled them on.

_"I've got my fill for the night, old man. I'm not showing you the best ass in the multiverse for the first time only for you to shoot a second class load on it."_

_"Oh- Is that it? Best ass in the multiverse? I've literally been to a planet consisting only of asses, Maci. Humble yourself."_

She shrugged and crawled up my lap from the bottom of the bed. Jesus fuckkkkk, she was like a little kitten the way she swayed her hips.

_"God damn, why are you doing this?"_

_"To fuck with your head, Rick."_

I pulled her down to my body and gripped her hips hard, kissing her chest and neck. Her skin was baby powder soft. She lifted up and sat straddling my legs.

_"I have a few more questions, right?"_

I shifted to sit up against the wall, she could ask me anything she fucking wanted.

_"Go for it, kid."_

_"What happened to your Morty?"_

_"Geez, okay. Going straight for the good stuff, huh?"_

_"You can spy on my Rick's memories of me but I can't know what got you here in the first place?"_

She was right. I knew a lot about her. The only things that she knew about me are things that she'd found out from her old Rick. I intertwined my fingers behind her back and let out a massive sigh.

_"I fucked up. I miscalculated some number, and I fucked up. I just happened to be off planet for a second when it went down, but I saw it all. I killed them all by accident."_

Her hands fell from my hair to the back of my neck.

_"Good God, Rick. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked!"_

She tried pulling off my lap, but I tightened my grip to keep her there.

_"No, man, it's fine. Just chilling the past few days has helped take my mind off of it."_

_"Toning it down, I'm not a good sympathizer. Favorite interdimensional cable commercial?"_

_"Awww shiitttt! Gotta be the Real Fake Doors! Just 'cause he totally punks you into thinking the camera was following him home. You know, we really don't have enough fake doors in this house."_

_"Really? I gotta go with the eyeholes commercial."_

_"Nah, that guy's a fucking asshole."_

_"Whooaaa now, are you the pot or the kettle?"_

_"Next question, same rules as you. I want the good shit."_

Maybe it was because she was so young, or something to do with the fact that I was one bad day away from blowing my fucking brains out, but she made me feel so damn vulnerable. Like I had no reason to not open up for once in my sorry life.

_"Why haven't you left? And don't get defensive this time."_

_"I really don't fucking know, Maci. You mentioned weed and I needed it in that moment."_

_"So why didn't you leave the next day?"_

I didn't know how to answer that question. I've been making up excuses for the past three days. First it was because of the weed, then the partying. I've been running through chicks for fucking decades without looking back, and now I can't get myself to ditch a 21 year old chick that I haven't even fucked yet? I believed her now when she said that she was fucking with my head.

_"What ar-are you scared I'm gonna leave? Just like your Rick did? There's gotta be a good reason for that, y'know."_

_"You can't fuck with me. You know that, right? You might think you're the rickest Rick there is, but you aren't. You care about people. Your family, your ex-wife, Unity. Very few, but enough to make you human. My Rick didn't, and my Rick raised me to replace him when he's gone."_

_"Are you trying to say you're more Rick than I am?"_

_"No, I'm trying to say that your shit isn't gonna work with me. I'm not a Morty, you can't manipulate me into thinking you don't give a fuck. I don't know why you're still here and I honestly don't care, but I'm not getting invested in your cock if you're dipping out in less than a few weeks."_

_"Oh, is that it? You can't handle more that one in your life at a time?"_

I was nearly growling. I pulled her hips harder down against me, running my thumb along her jaw.

_"I told you, I've had my fill for the night. We can go off planet tomorrow if you want. I get off at two."_

She hopped up and pulled the light switch, opening the door.

_"You're welcome to sleep up here, but I know you aren't going to bed anytime soon."_

I got up and headed for the door, turning toward her and backing her as far against as the frame as she could get. My forehead was against hers, my thumb went up to her lips. She stuck the tip of her tongue out and barely grazed it, just the tip.

_"You're getting yourself into something you're going to regret, little girl."_

She grinned and kissed my finger.

_"I sure fucking hope so."_

She closed the door behind me, I headed down to the garage. I'm not proud of what I did next, but I needed to know why she was like this. I needed to know how to get under her skin, how to get the upper hand on her. I sat down at my desk and strapped on my goggles. I wanted to see how he took out her family, what she told him to do. I scrolled back a few years, I figured it was a while ago.

**_~Flashback Time!~_ **

_It was four in the morning and raining. Flooding, actually. Rick was working on his space cruiser. He was thoroughly wasted and doing more damage that he was an improvement. There was a banging at the garage door, it started him and he dropped his micro wrench down into the motor. He groans and stumbles up toward the door._

_"WHAT, MACI?!"_

_She was standing there in tears. About 14 or 15, so cute. She had huge hazel eyes that looked even larger with tears in them, cheeks like a little chipmunk. She was wearing an oversized sleep shirt, she'd been woken up by a nightmare. No, a night terror. This always happened during weather like this. Massive storms triggered flashbacks of her birth family._

_"Do you not SEE the weather, Rick?? They're coming for me, I know they remember me! He's going to come for me!"_

_She was shaking so hard, her hands were in her hair. She was looking around the room as if she was seeing something that wasn't there._

_"No, they fucking aren't, Maci. They mentally have no memory of you, they don't even know you exist."_

_"Yes. They. Fucking. Do. You couldn't have wiped ALL of their memories. There's someone there that remembers me and tonight is their ceremony, I know they're coming for me."_

_She fell into Rick's arms, crying so hard she couldn't breathe. Rick held her, but more out of annoyance. They went through this every single time that it stormed._

_"It isn't even raining in Tennessee! They can't be having their ceremony if it isn't raining, they're states away from this storm!"_

_She pulled away and ran inside, Rick thought she was just tired of his lack of compassion. She came back down moments later fully dressed. Well, not fully. Black tights and a black hoodie, curly hair still a mess._

_"I have to see, Rick. I need to know they aren't coming."_

_"Right now, seriously? It's four in the morning, Maci."_

_"Great! If nothing is going on then they won't see us. Let's go, I can drive."_

_Rick had been teaching her to drive the space cruiser for circumstances like this. He was too drunk to drive it, and she knew exactly where to go._

_"Fucking fine, if it'll make you shut up."_

_Rick passed out quickly but Maci was in autopilot. Rick didn't know this, but she stole the cruiser regularly to spy on her birth family. She never talked to them, always observed from afar. Hoping she'd catch a glimpse of her little sisters or her mom, but she never did. They weren't allowed out much. It was about a half hour drive in the cruiser. She parked up on a hill that overlooked the house. It was a massive farm. One huge house and dozens of slightly smaller ones. There was also a lunch hall, schoolhouse, and a church. It was almost a tiny community. Then there was the ceremony building. It only got used on nights like the one back at Rick's house. Not everyone came to the ceremony, just older men and families with teenager girls. As well as the ceremony leaders. But tonight, something was different. The valley had been going through a drought, not a single drop of rain in months and the men were getting antsy._

_The hall was lit up. The village was as dry as a bone, but the hall was lit up. Maci shook Rick awake, drool was falling down his lab coat._

_"Wha-what, Maci! I told you, it's not storming here!"_

_"RICK THEY'RE STILL FUCKING HAVING THE CEREMONY! I fucking told you, I KNEW it was happening and there's NO WAY they aren't wondering where I am!"_

_Rick had had enough of this. The random anxiety attacks were annoying, yeah. But he also just hated seeing how much power they still had over her. He needed her to be in control of herself so that she could carry on his work._

_"Mace, Listen."_

_He grabbed her shoulders and stilled her._

_"You can't keep doing this. They do not remember you. I can't have you in control of my work and going into attacks the second a drop of rain falls, I can't. If you can't get it together I'm gonna have to wipe your memory."_

_Her breathing was shallow and fast, she was looking back at the ceremony hall. She stayed quiet and watched. After twenty or so minutes, the door opened. Out they came. The ceremony leaders first, then the "lucky" families. After that were the newlyweds. One just so happens to be her father. Her eyes welled up as they all went into their homes. She was gonna lose it again._

_"Okay, well, I see where this is go-"_

_"I want them dead."_

_"What? That's kinda extreme, don't cha think, Maci?"_

_"Rick, I don't want my memory wiped. I want them fucking dead. Now."_

_"God damn. Okay, fine. Any specific method? You wanna take them out yourself?"_

_"I want them to die the same way they thought I was going to spend eternity. In flames."_

_She wasn't herself in this moment. She was full of rage, she was numb. Rick loved it, he wanted her disconnected from everyone that she loved most. Even though she hated her parents and the ceremony leaders, she loved her sisters. But right now, they were all the same to her. Rick obliged._

**_~End Flashback!~_ **

I didn't watch. I've done some fucked up shit, but I didn't need to see a fuck ton of people burning alive. God damn, I figured she'd been abused, but a fucking CULT? Almost made it fucked up that she got off on praise and dominance. I laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling, eventually passing out.

 It was late in the morning, I kept waking up every few hours. I couldn't stop dreaming about my fuck up. I saw my Earth exploding over and over again, except it wasn't MY Earth. It was Maci's. I saw her skin melting off of her body. She just sat there with the same expression she had while she watched her family burn. Dissociated, empty. I eventually got up and stumbled into the kitchen, there she was. Compression shorts, sports bra, and a messy pony tail. She was drinking the last of some breakfast smoothie concoction. God damn, her skin was glistening. She'd been running.

_Oh-hey, I didn't think you'd be here."_

_"I didn't either, my manager called me last minute and said I didn't have to come in."_

_"You go run every morning?"_

I was trying so fucking hard to stare at the sweating dripping down her chest without giving it away.

_"Not every morning, just when I get up in time."_

_"Hm, any plans for today?"_

_"Yep, for both of us. Off planet, too."_

_"I thought I agreed to staying on Earth for a while?"_

_"Well, this is more of an appointment. And we're going to AN Earth, just not this one. Don't ask too many questions, you'll enjoy yourself."_

_"Oh, god, I'm sure I will."_

Jesus fuck, I might as well have been drooling. She grinned and grabbed the edge of my lab coat, pulling me closer.

_"Wanna shower?"_

She didn't need to ask. At this point, I was a dog begging for a bone. She lead me upstairs. Her shorts were so fucking tight, I could tell she wasn't wearing anything under them. She turned the water to her master bathroom shower on. 

_"Warm, hot? How do you like it?"_

_"Fucking hot."_

I didn't give her the chance. I grabbed her waist and backed her against the bathroom counter, kissing her hard. She was thrown off for a few seconds, then melted into the kiss. Wrapping her hands into my hair. I pulled away and turned her around, bending her over the counter.

_"Don't move."_

I kissed down her back, biting her gently. She stayed on her tip toes while glancing over her shoulder to watch. I got down to her ass and squeezed it hard, she'd told me this was a kink of hers. I peeled off her compression shorts and kissed every inch. I was right, nothing underneath.

_"Spread your legs for me, sweetheart."_

She obeyed so well. I looked up to see her precious face watching me just as I dove into her sweet pussy from behind for the first time. And she was so. fucking. sweet. My hands went back up to grip and massage her ass while I tasted every bit of her delicious cunt. She laid her head down on the counter and let out soft moans, standing higher on her toes so I could go deeper. I ran my hand down her thigh and pushed one up onto the counter, sliding forward to massage her swollen clit with my tongue. She ground herself back and forth against it, gripping the edge of the sink. Her breathing getting more and more shallow.

_"Don't stop. Please, just like that!"_

I pulled my lips away and slid two fingers inside her, pushing them in and out of her sopping pussy. Jesus Christ, she was fucking soaking my hand.

_"You better fucking ask first, Maci."_

_"I can't, please! Fucking please, Daddy! I need to cummm!"_

God damn, she had zero shame. She would do anything for a quick orgasm. I went back to her clit.

_"Do it."_

She couldn't make out words. She ground against my tongue and fingers, I gripped her ass hard with my free hand. She had one hand back in my hair, fucking holding my face to her pussy. I wanted her for every fucking meal. Breakfast, lunch and dinner. I pulled away when her legs stopped shaking. She stayed lying against the counter, I leaned down and kissed behind her ear, whispering.

_"You were right, best ass in the multiverse."_


	6. Wednesday in Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick relives his glory days.

I sat on the bed watching her. She was leaned over towel drying her hair, water dripping down her body. Something was wrong with me, my mind had been in a fog since I got here. God, her curves, they drew me in. I'm not the type to stick around, but just being here made me feel something. I hadn't felt anything but anger and a hangover in decades. It was odd to just feel content for once. No, not "just content". Blissful. 

_"You've gotta go back to your old body sometime, you know."_

She caught me off gaurd, I'd forgotten I'd even switched.

_"Is that your way of telling me to take a hike?"_

She scoffed and sat cross legged on her floor, in front of a mirror. She started doing her makeup. She'd said we had some kind of an appointment today?

_"I have daddy issues, Rick. You being in a body triple my age will only get me off faster. You just have to be **you** for what we're doing today."_

_"What **are** we doing, by the way?"_

She finished up her makeup, pulled on some tight black jeans and a loose, white cropped tank top. The bottom tied up above her hips. She had this mischevious little smile on her face.

_"I think you'll like it, don't worry."_

~

**_~Woop woop! Back to Maci's POV~_ **

I was standing by the space cruiser finishing up a cigarette. I felt good about tonight, I hadn't felt like I was in a haze for a good while. That's usually how I felt when my anxiety was flaring up. It seemed like I was finally getting it under control. Rick came out in his (literally) old body. He looked exactly how he probably felt, worn out. 

_"God, how the fuck can you be attracted to this? I don't even want to jerk myself off anymore after being 30 years younger for that long."_

_"It's like jetlag, you'll catch up to your body. Ready?"_

I stepped up into the driver's seat, Rick didn't look too amused. He walked up to my door and I turned to face him. He put his hands on my thighs. 

_"You're just ready to go all the time. Is it the blow or are you genuinely like this?"_

I laughed and he cracked a smile for what seemed like the first time. 

_"I mean, it's not blow right now. Me and my old Rick have kind of this agreement with another version of ourselves. We go help them out every now and then. Just get in, enjoy yourself for once."_

I guess that was a good enough answer for him. He walked around and got in the passenger side. I took off and pulled a blunt from behind my ear.

_"I know you aren't happy about changing bodies. Let's medicate?"_

He grabbed the blunt and lit it, exhaling hard.

_"I've never met someone that spoke my language as well as you do, y'know?"_

_"Trust me, I know."_

We passed the blunt back and forth, and after a little while I rummaged around for his CD case. When I finally found it, I popped in a disk and skipped to track 4.

_"This is my favorite song, you know this band?"_

It took him a second, then he put his hand over his face while smiling. Like he was seeing his glory days flash before his eyes all at once.

_"Fuck you know about some Flesh Curtains, Mace?"_

He was air guitaring like there was no tomorrow.

_"How was it? Performing in front of so many people?"_

_"Dude, it was the best time of my life. I'll never forget those days. Me, Birdperson and Squanchy just getting torn up, jamming and fucking bitches."_

We would be pulling up soon, he was gonna lose it.

_"Think you still remember how to play all your songs?"_

_"Are you kidding? Duh! I still fucking dream about those days."_

I parked in the back of a fairly large venue. Tour busses were parked everywhere, roadies were unloading equipment.

_"Great! You're filling in for them tonight. And I'm filling in for the group that the other me is in."_

  _"What? Mace, I can't do that.. Listen, I'm a cocky asshole. But the Rick in this reality is the cocky asshole."_

I hopped out of the cruiser, pulled on a black jean jacket (fuck you, jean is making a comeback.), and slid my dark tinted glasses down over my eyes. I knew how to get him to agree to this.

_"Come on, we'll practice."_

I pulled him through the lot, you could hear the chatter of a LOT of people around the corner.

_"You have to ignore them."_

We turned the corner and they all lost it, this was always my favorite part. Even if they weren't screaming for me, which a knew a good amount of them were. But seriously, in this reality The Flesh Curtains were like Metallica or The Rolling Stones. Wednesday In Boston were more like Fall Out Boy or Twenty One Pilots. The Flesh Curtains paved the way. I was walking past the line of fans to the door, touching people's hands and waving the whole way. Rick managed to somewhat keep his cool, I saw him slip a smile a few times. I knew his heart was racing, I could nearly hear it. Even over the screaming girls. We pushed through the doors and when they slammed behind me, I kept walking. I was forced to stop though when Rick grabbed my arm.

_"All those people are here for the Flesh Curtains? Who are we opening for?"_

I didn't even have time to answer before THIS dimension's Rick stepped in. He walked up, smoking a cigarette indoors.

**_"You aren't opening for anyone, Rick. You're the headliner. Welcome to what your life could have been. And this shit right here.."_ **

He motioned for Rick's hand on my arm-

_**"THIS has got to stop. Tabloids are already painting us as a couple and I'm not having it. They're cockblocking me."** _

I'd already gave this dimension a heads up about my Rick. They didn't care, as long as they got a night off. The other Maci was just as bad as this Rick. They were both ungrateful, I liked being able to give their fans a good show every now and then. 

_"We're here as a courtesy, remember that. You can leave now."_

I led Rick over to sound check, he got miced up and met with Birdperson and Squanchy for a minute. I knew it was hard for him, since  _his_ Birdperson and Squanchy were dead. I made my way to soundcheck. The cool thing about this dimension is that if I'm writing a song back home, the Maci here is likely writing the same song here. Plus I loved being about to chill with my bandmates like the good old days, before they made shit too complicated.

I listened to the guys tune up, I was so fucking pumped! It'd been a few months since I'd gotten to fill in for them. Ben tossed me a mic just as Chris started strumming, I recognized it immediately. Something Wonderful, it was impossible to stay still during this song. We made it all the way to Lula on the Beach when I noticed Rick standing in the doorway watching. Hands in his lab coat, smug look on his face. Thang god, I hadn't taken my sunglasses off so he couldn't see me staring. Not gonna lie, my dancing was a little embarassing though.

_"Got something you wanna say, old man?"_

_"Yeah, you can see right through that shirt with this lighting. The crowd's gonna love this show."_

He started walking toward the stage, hands still tucked into his coat pockets. I hopped off and met him halfway.

_"My nudes have already leaked in this dimensions and this is an 18+ show. Their Maci can deal with the backlash tomorrow."_

He motioned his head toward an emergency exit on the side of the building, I followed him out and handed him a cigarette.

_"How do you feel after visiting with your friends? You ready for this?"_

_"I think so. I know I will be when I get on stage. It's like everything in my life is coming back to me all at once. First being in my 30's, partying with a bunch of 20 year olds. Laying around, just getting high with you. Now I'm playing with my old band in a reality where we're fucking legends. It's fucking weird, not being so god damn angry all the time."_

I got it. Rick's weren't supposed to be relaxed. They're the smartest men to exist, knowledge like that isn't easy. That's why my Rick left, after all. I just wanted to feel free but no matter how "free" Rick's think they are, they'll always be trapped inside their own head. 

_"Listen, Rick. You're overthinking things. Your life isn't hectic as fuck for once and you don't know what to do with that. I'm not saying that this is your life from here on out or that I'm going to be in the rest of it. I'm saying that until our paths seperate, just live in the moment."_

He piddled with that concept for a few minutes in his head before looking back up at me. His eyes were cut, like he thought I was up to something. He backed me into the wall, running his fingertips along my jaw and throat. There he was.

_"I'll go with your plan for now, but don't get too comfortable. Deal?"_

I hate to break it to him, but I wasn't going to be the one to get attached. I knew that for a fact. 

_"You're not gonna break my heart, promise."_

He planted a single, tiny kiss on my neck before Squanchy bust through the door.

**_"Quit your squanchin'! The first opener is about to go on now!"_ **

_**~AAAAAND BACK TO RICK'S POV~** _

We parted and I followed her back into the venue. I dont know how she did this, how she lived like this. Just letting whatever happens, happen. I actually thought I was living my life like that until she FUCKED me up. Every single move I made was precalculated in my mind. Hers just happened, and so naturally at that. But she was right. I'll go when I think it's time to go, but for now I'm here. And I'm liking it here. 

We were all standing slightly off stage listening to the opener finishing up. We were passing a blunt and all the guys in Wednesday in Boston were gearing up. Maci was inhaling when Ben asked if she was ready, she nodded and handed the blunt to me. The guys ran to stage, we heard an insane roar of people. Ben started strumming, Eb Cm G G#. Maci started singing and ran out, the crowd only roared louder. Squanchy and Birdperson were fucking with the chicks in VIP, but I couldn't help myself. I kept watching them from side stage. God damn, I remember what it was like to have that much energy on stage. Jesus, I could see right through her shirt. She was so fucking hot, bouncing around on stage. She'd slid out of her jacket and thrown it into the crowd. Birdperson snuck up behind me, I hadn't even noticed him. We were five songs deep before he even said anything.

**"Mating season, is it, Rick?"**

_"It's always mating season for Rick's, BP."_

**"I see, it's easier to lie to yourself. Did she tell you about your finale?"**

_"Our finale?"_ **  
**

**"YOUR finale, Rick. With Maci.**

_"What do your mean OUR finale? Do I even know the song? Is this some kind of fucking trick?!"_

**"It is not. You'll know the song. Be cautious of her, Rick. She likes to catch you off gaurd."**

I melted back into the show. The rest of the guys were back off stage, she was singing their final song alone. It was an acoustic called Contrasting Colors. Her voice washed over me, like I was being dragged out to sea. I welcomed it. I wanted to drown in it. Sink to the bottom and stay there forever. 

_"Fall into place like contrasting colors_

_You were gold, I was green to discover._

_Swirling like oceans apart from each other_

_You and I may never be lovers."_

Just watching her made me need her. Fuck, I needed her. How was I supposed to sing a duet with her in front of thousand of people? How was I supposed to SING? I haven't sang in decades. I heard loud clapping and yelling, she was waving and walking back off stage toward me. 

_"How'd you like it?"_

_"It was great, amazing. What the hell is up with this finale I'm just being told about?"_

_"Ugh, did Birdperson tell you? I wanted it to be a suprise!"_

_"A SUPRISE, Maci? We're in a different fucking dimension, I'm playing in a band that I haven't practiced with in decades, and you want me to sing a song that I don't even know? That's a suprise to you?"_

A guy walked up to me and handed me a guitar, my old guitar actually. I'd trashed this thing on stage at my last concert.

_"You know the song, dude. If you're writing a song, the Rick here is most likely writing the same song. And all Rick's, for the matter."_

Dude started pushing me off state, we had to make our entrance.

_"You got about 12 songs to remember it, good luck! I'll be watching!"_

Great, that was what I needed. Knowing she was watching me made me even more nervous. The stage was dark, the crowd didn't even know we'd made it on stage. I looked down and saw the setlist, it all came back. BP motioned  _1, 2, 3-._

I started playing, lights shined, the crowd went fucking nuts. All of that stagefright, all of my doubts for the past few days, they were done for. Not a trace of them. I knew where I stood with Mace. I knew how to fucking shred again. I was having the time of my fucking life. Why did I ever give this up? Stagehands were literally peeling chicks off of the stage. It all went by so fast, just like it did the first time. We played our false encore and walked off stage. Mace was waiting there, so was a roadie holding an acoustic guitar. I knew exactly what this was.

_"Ready?"_

_"After that? Fuck yeah."_

She walked back on stage to a solitary mic we were supposed to share. I followed her out, strumming the beginning of the song. The crowd screamed, but they didn't know this song. And their Rick didn't know that we were going to perform it.

_"I swear I'll never be happy again,_

_And don't you dare say we can just be friends._

_I'm not some boy that you can sway._

_We knew it'd happen eventually."_

Everyone came out and tore it up. Squanch hitting the drums, Ben and BP shredding on electric guitar. We all sang the chorus, including the crowd. I swear, I exploded. I didn't know a life like this could exist. I grabbed Mace by the back of the neck and kissed her so fucking hard. I didn't mean to, I swear to god I didn't. But I couldn't stop and she didn't try to either. My hand wrapped around her hips and pulled her up to me, she was on her tippy toes. I thought my eardrums were going to bleed, the fans fucking lost it. I guess a lot of them were rooting for us.

I pulled her off stage and into my dressing room. She was going to learn to not pull this shit on me again.

_"You don't want to go meet with the fans? I thought yo-"_

_"Stop. You can speak when you're asked to. Get down, now."_

She obeyed, but not without that bratty little smirk and cocked eyebrow. She looked like a little lynx, she knew exactly what she'd done.

_"Open up. You did this, you're gonna finish it."_

She opened up her mouth and stuck her tongue all the way out, she was so good when she knew she was in trouble. I threw my coat on the vanity and walked toward her slowly, unbuckling my belt and looking down at her. I pulled my shaft out, hitting just the tip of her warm tongue.

_"Kiss it, baby. Make it up to daddy."_

She reached up for my cock, but I grabbed her wrist tight.

_"I didn't say you could touch. Now, do what you're good for. Hands free."_

She tilted her head up and kissed the tip of my cock, then lapping at it slowly. Swirling her tongue around the head, wetting it inch by inch. Making sure it was thoroughly covered in her spit. Fuck, she was a drooler. It was so fucking sexy watching drool drip from her chin while my cock was in her throat. She kept her lips locked around me tight, taking every inch with ease. Back and forth. I leaned my head back, I couldn't hold in my moans anymore.

_"Yeessss, just like that baby. You're so fucking good, sweetie."_

I felt my cum building, I wasn't gonna blow like this though. She looked up at me with her sweet little puppy eyes. She looked to cute with a cock in her mouth. I stroked her face and held her chin, keeping her in place. My cock all the way down her throat, buried to the hilt.

_"Listen to me, sugar. You're getting daddy really close, but I'm not going to cum like this. You're getting fucked, but you're gonna have to be quiet or else everyone will hear you. You already ruined our little secret. If you make it worse, I'm really going to have to punish you later. Understand, little girl?"_

She nodded her head up and down. Tears were staining her cheeks from holding my cock in her throat for so long. I pulled out and she gasped for air, spit pouring onto her shirt. I grabbed my portal gun from the vanity and shot it between us. We landed in the alleyway behind the venue. There was no one here, for now. But we both knew fans would be crowding back here soon. I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her onto her feet.

_"You better make me cum soon, babe. Fans are gonna be crowding back here soon. If they seen you taking my cock, you're gonna be in deep shit."_

I spun her around and she planted her hands on the side of the building, I pulled her jeans down just past her juicy ass, squeezing and smacking it for a few seconds. She was dripping, god she got so fucking wet. I lined my cock up with her delicious pussy.

_"Make daddy cum, baby. Quick."_

She pushed back slowly, spreading her legs. I watched her little cunt open up around my cock and cover me with her juices. I held her to my lap for a second and just admired her fucking perfect ass against me. She looked good like this. Pants pulled down to her thighs, hands against a wall in a sketchy alleyway.

_"Look back at me."_

She did, she looked back into my eyes and slowly bounced back and forth on my cock. Up until this point, I thought I had my hold on her. I was wrong. She knew what she was doing. She was squeezing her cunt and fucking me at the same time. 

_"Rick, fuck.. fuck..."_

She was breathless, I knew she was putting in work.

_"That's right, sugar. Say my name. Say it fucking louder."_

I grabbed her hair and met her thrusts. I wanted her, I wanted to have the upperhand for once. 

_"Right. Fucking. There. Fuck, Rickkkk..."_

I pulled out of her and pulled her lips up to mine, pushing her back to the wall.

_"Take your pants off."_

She behaved and I wrapped one of her legs around my waist. Hold her leg up with one hand, and squeezing her throat with the other. She reached down and guided my cock into her warm, wet pussy. I stroked in and out of her. I knew I was about to cum, I just needed to enjoy her for a minute first.

_"You make daddy feel so fucking good, you know?"_

She nodded her head and made little whining noises as I pushed in and out.

_"I'm gonna give you a choice, little girl. I'm gonna cum, tell me where you want it. Your pussy or your face."_

She let out a loud moan and leaned her head back against the wall. I wasn't letting up, I could head my balls slapping against her.

_"Tell me NOW."_

_"Please, please cum inside me, Daddy. Cum inside your baby girl's pussy!"_

Fuckfuckfuvkuvkfuvk. I was grinding against her clit, holding her forhead to mine. My heart was racing, I was gripping her throat a lot tighter that I probably should've been. I held myself tight against her for a few seconds, then let out a final dramatic sigh. It hit me. What the fuck had I just done.

_"Oh no. Fuck, I am so sorry."_

_"No, no! It's fine. I'm on birth control."_

I pulled out and she pulled her pants back up. We could hear the chatter of people around the corner. I shot my portal against the wall.

_"Wanna get out of here?"_

She took my hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry about the super long delay. I've had an extremely busy past few weeks. Promise, it won't be that long next time!  
> Here's some songs I imagine Wednesday in Boston singing.
> 
> A Day To Remember - The Downfall of Us All  
> Seaway - Something Wonderful  
> Speak Low If You Speak Love - Contrasting Colors  
> Neck Deep - Don't Wait


End file.
